Addam's Appetite
Introduction Nia :"Ooh... "A treat fit for a hero"!" Mythra :"Snack time already, Nia? Spot anything interesting?" Zeke :"Nice one, Nia! You sniffed out a pretty cushty place. Y'know, this was the great hero Addam's favorite food! They say it uses an authentic mix of spices passed down for 500 years. Tantal is pretty damn cold. Stands to reason that Addam would like food with a bit of kick to it, eh?" Mythra :"A "kick"?" Nia :"Addam was into spicy stuff? Huh. Heroes have strange tastes." Zeke :"Rather rude, don't you think? Spicy food is delicious! Don't tell me you're some kind of namby-pamby when it comes to heat." Nia :"And what would be the problem with that?" Zeke :"Ha ha ha, for all your tough facade you're really just a little kid ain'tcha?" Nia :"Oi, you watch it, Shellhead. You're askin' for a fight!" Zeke :"Hey, no need to get your ears ruffled. I'm gonna get some for you and you'll see how wrong you are. Mythra, you want some too?" Mythra :"..." Zeke :"Huh? What's up?" Mythra :"Um, well, you see... Addam didn't like spicy food either." Zeke :"What?" Nia :"Huh?" Option 1 (Mythra +300 Trust) So that means... :"Addam didn't actually like Addam's Embercakes?" Mythra :"You got it. I never saw him eat anything that spciy. Even a hint of spice would have him running for the latrine!" Nia :"Bwahaha! So Addam had a little kid's tastes too." Zeke :"You're kidding me! You can't tell me stories like that. I grew up idolizing Addam, and now I can't get that image out of my head." Nia :"Hey, Mythra. Do you have any other funny stories?" Mythra :"Funny stories? I wonder if I can remember anything." Nia :"So like, what was Addam's real favorite food?" Mythra :"Well, that would be Pan-Fried Tartari." Nia :"Just like Rex!" Mythra :"Yeah. Addam would just light up at the sight of it." Nia :"It really sounds like the Great Hero was just a big kid when it came to food. Anything else?" Zeke :"Stop, stop! I can't take anymore! Can you please leave at least some of my admiration for him untainted?" Nia :"What do you care? Addam was just a guy like anyone else. Look who's the big kid now, Shellhead!" Zeke :"You arse, Nia. You're loving this, aren't you? Dammit! I'm going to have to reread "Addam, the Great Hero" to scrub my mind." Option 2 (Mythra +200 Trust) So that means... :"So the advertising slogan is just lying?" Mythra :"Yep. It's a total marketing gimmick. A load of bull, in other words." Nia :"Bloody liars! The cheek of it!" Zeke :"Steady on just a second, chaps. It's not definite that they're lying." Nia :"Eh?" Zeke :"Even if this wasn't Addam's favorite food, you've still gotta hand it to them. Keepin 500-year-old traditions alive is a pretty noble thing. So what if they did exaggerate? Maybe Addam had a bite when Mythra wasn't looking and though "this is jolly tasty"." Nia :"No need to get so worked up, Shellhead." Zeke :"Who's worked up? It's nothing to me. I'm just saying, don't go around calling ancient recipes a lie for no reason!" Mythra :"Ah, OK, I see what's going on here. I've a sneaking suspicious that this might be Zeke's favorite food..." Zeke :"Wha-" Mythra :"Oh, is it your favorite because you believed their shtick about Addam?" Zeke :"Uhh..." Nia :"Bwahaha, busted! Is that why you took it to heart? You're like a little kid!" Zeke :"Wh-wh-what's wrong with that?! I grew up believing this was Addam's favorite food! It's been enchanting kids for 500 years now! I'm not gonna let the words of one Blade take that away!" Mythra :"Sure, but that still doesn't change the fact that Addam didn't like spicy food. He'd never eat this stuff on his own volition." Zeke :"Aaaagh! You're shattering my image of him! My precious childhood innocence... I don't believe anyone or anything anymore..." Nia :"Don't be like that, Shellhead. Cheer up, I'll buy you an Embercake! Hah!"